


View Cam From the Other Side

by Basmathgirl



Series: A Tale of a Few View Cams [8]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Webcams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 01:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11659182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basmathgirl/pseuds/Basmathgirl
Summary: Set after Forest of the Dead, the Doctor and Donna record a video diary to send to Wilf.





	View Cam From the Other Side

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning:** Very slight reference to “Beautiful Chaos”  
>  **Disclaimer:** The BBC owns Doctor Who; always have, and probably always will.

The Doctor looked furtively at the door, and then turned on the camcorder.

“Hello Wilf. Look, I know you were expecting Donna, but I needed to come and… well, apologise really.

“I know things got a little bit awkward yesterday. But, hey! At least we know each other a little bit better now, eh? I… er… I… wish Donna was here to help explain this.

“And I didn’t mean to damage your carrots, honestly. They looked lovely, by the way. The whole allotment is fantastic. I don’t know where you get the time…

“I know we had that private man-to-man talk, but please don’t tell Donna. I couldn’t bear her knowing. It would ruin everything. I don’t want to lose her…I mean our friendship. I don’t. It means the world to me. I’d miss all the fun we’ve had. We have such a laugh together. Did she tell you about the incident with the jelly in the end? That dress shirt has almost recovered from it.

“I assume Sylvia had a go at you? I’m really sorry for that. I’ll try and sneak in a few pork pies for you next time we come to visit. Can we go back to that shop you showed me? It was called something like ‘Greggs’, if I remember correctly; up near Wilkinson’s, on the right hand side. I really liked those big pastries… Sorry, sorry, I got carried away then.

“I thought the wedding service went very well, didn’t you? Nerys seemed exactly the same as the last time I saw her. Not sure if brown is her colour; not that shade anyway. Listen to me; I’m beginning to sound like Donna now! That’s just the sort if thing she would come out with. She really is rubbing off on me. I wish I could get the ginger bit right.

“Oh, while I think of it… I’m sorry about the dancing fiasco. I’m sure Netty will forgive me in time. She’s such a lovely lady. We had a nice long chat about astrophysics. Yeah; I could’ve spoken to her all night. Donna said that there was some trouble between Netty and Sylvia? I’m sure you’ll be able to sort it out; you’re brilliant like that. I can see who Donna takes after. Not Sylvia in that way, I’m pleased to say! Oh, sorry, sorry, forgot she’s your daughter for a moment. All I seem to doing is say sorry to you. I have a bit of a problem being tactful sometimes, Donna says. She tries to keep me on the straight and narrow, but I’m an old creature of habit.

“I think you were right when you said -”

“What the hell are you doing with my camcorder? And when did I say you could use it?” Donna stood at the door glaring at him. 

He mutely shrugged at her and looked incredibly sheepish. She then moved to sit next to him on his bed.

“Well?” she tried again, much softer this time.

“I was just… I thought I should… I owe your grandfather an apology for yesterday, and I thought it might be easier to do it this way… because he would see you on the tape and…,” he stammered.

“And…?” she encouraged him.

“And I thought that maybe, after seeing you on here, he might not… he might not hate me so much.” He looked quite crestfallen as he said this. 

Donna’s heart melted and she gave him a big hug.

“I don’t think Gramps hates you. How could anyone hate you?” she comforted him.

“Oh, a lot of people manage that one,” he ruefully laughed.

“Well, I certainly don’t; and Gramps certainly doesn’t, so don’t you worry. As for Mum? Well, the jury is out on that one, but things look encouraging.” She smiled at him.

“Oh Donna! Shall we… shall we go somewhere else?” He beamed at her.

“Yeah, why not.” She ended their cuddle and turned towards the camera. “I think we might be coming home sooner next time, Gramps. I’ll see if I can bring you something special.”

She grabbed the Doctor’s hand and turned off the camcorder.


End file.
